Ol' Auntie Hope's Classic Children Tales
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: A collection of beloved children's tales from all over Remnant. Fairytales to read to human and faunus children alike to teach important life lessons and soothe fear of the night away.
1. Chapter 1

_The Goat Princess_

Hidden in the woods of Vale, there was a small farm run by a loner man. The farm was the home to many goats and hogs along with the man. They were all very happy at their isolated home, because nobody could come by and bother them. The large, vividly colored goats and pigs kept the grim away and protected their home from intruders. Nobody thought that anyone would come by. The man told his blue, goat, brother that it was practically impossible. That's when he was proven wrong. A little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes found the farm one night, looking for a safe place to stay. She slept in the barn, snuggled with the warm baby goats that found a friend in the little girl. The man didn't know how to react to the girl at first. The girl offered to help him around the farm in exchange for a place to rest in the barn. He accepted her offer.

"Little girl, go fetch water from the well." The man said on the very first day. The little girl brought him a pail of water from the well as he requested. He thanked her and pat her head, then sent the little girl up to her warm hay bed.

The next morning, the man said, "Little Girl, go feed the pigs." The little girl nodded and took the food to the pigs. He thanked her and pat her head, then sent the little girl up to her warm hay bed.

The third morning came next. The man said, "Little Girl, go tend to the kids. The little nodded and cared for the kids with all the love and care in her heart. He thanked her and pat her head, then sent the little girl up to her warm hay bed.

"Little Girl, please help me with the goats," became the thing the man would say most often. He began to trust the little girl who's heart belonged to his beloved goats. After a very long day of work, the man picked up the little girl and carried her to her very own warm bed in his home. He gently pat the little girl's head and said, "Goodnight, my goat princess." Turned into his own bed. Thus the Goat Princess and the Goat King ruled peacefully over the little farm in the woods, for they could be happy. For they were no longer alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy and the Goat

Once upon a time, there was a little boy who lived on a farm high on a mountaintop. The farm was very cold and there was often snow that would snuff the life out of the crop and the grazing lands for the animals. Because of this, food was not often readily available, which drove the farm owner into fits of rage. How could his farm fail so horribly? The cruel farmer would often hurt the little boy, blaming the unlucky child for the constant snow fall. The little boy was not allowed to sleep inside the warm house, only in the loft of the barn. He rarely was warm or full or happy.

But the little boy was not alone. In the midst of his sorrows walked a little baby goat. The baby goat was an outcast, just like him, and longed for a friend just like the little boy. It was then the little boy realized that his prayers had been answered and he had been provided with a loving baby goat as a companion. The boy and the goat would spend every moment together. They would play, eat, and sleep in tandem as the perfect team. The farmer did not like this, and threatened to slaughter the goat for meat, but the little boy would never allow that to happen. So one cold night, the goat and the boy left the farm and began to make their way down the large mountain. Day and night the boy and the goat would walk, searching for a safe haven to call home.

Finally, after months of searching, the boy saw green for the first time in his life. He and the goat found a beautiful valley that was plentiful with grazing land and fruit trees. It was then that the boy decided to build a little house in the valley. Soon, the little house in the valley became a safe haven. Goats would travel and settle down in the valley under the care of the boy, who had grown into a kind and thoughtful man. In the peaceful valley, the man prospered as did the goats. Sometimes, family is not who your blood is, but rather, who you love with all your heart and soul, which is what the man learned when he met his beloved goat as a boy.


	3. Chapter 3

La Princesse et le Lapin

Once upon a time, there was an adorable little girl who's parents had died when she was a baby. The little girl lived in a village orphanage with lots of other children, but was always alone. The little girl cried by a well one day, saddened that she had been so unlucky. Unknown to her, a specter was watching, stalking the little girl for days. The specter made himself known to the little girl and tipped his hat.

"I see such an unlucky girl you are. Whatever would you do to change that, Mademoiselle?" the specter asked.

"Anything, Monsieur. I am drowning in my horrific luck!"

"This well is a magic well. If you make a wish and drink from it, your wish will be lucky."

"Is it true?"

"But of course, Mademoiselle." the specter smiled and tipped his hat before disappearing into the wind with a mischievous grin.

The unlucky girl desperately made her wish and drank the water from the well, but sighed sadly when nothing happened. She slept beside the well, hoping and praying that she would one day be lucky.

The next morning, the girl woke up to discover she had become a white rabbit. The specter smirked, "Now you are the luckiest creature on earth, Mademoiselle." The poor bunny panicked and cried, begging to know how to become human again. "That is impossible for one like you. Only a kiss can turn you back, and who could ever love a rodent like you?"

The bunny cried, for she knew not what to do. She traveled from village to village over many years. She had received many kisses, but not one had turned her back. The poor bunny had lost hope for ever being human again and accepted her fate as a rabbit. She munched upon the vegetables of a beautiful garden she had found. The bunny hid when she heard footsteps, hoping that she would not be found. The footsteps belonged to a young girl in fine clothes, who left table scraps in the garden. Several other animals went to feast upon the scraps. The bunny watched in awe and followed the girl, who smiled at her. The girl picked up the bunny gently and nuzzled her gently.

"Hello, Bunny." She smiled. The bunny smiled back and relaxed in the young girl's arms. The girl carried her inside and up to her bedchambers. She washed the bunny until her fur was pure and as white as a rich woman's wedding gown.

From that day forward, the princess and the bunny spent every day and every moment together. Everything seemed perfect, until one day, the princess fell ill. She spent several months fighting illness, and the bunny never left her side. The princess lied there on her death bed, barely hanging onto her life. She gently pet her beloved bunny as they lied there, using what little strength she had to lean over and kiss the bunny's nose. It was then that the spell was broken. The bunny turned into a beautiful young woman, and the princess slowly began to recover as time went on. The woman, affectionately called Bunny, and the princess joined hands in marriage after the princess recovered. Bunny used her wealth to help unlucky children as her heart desired. She smiled, for she was the luckiest girl alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Diego De Dioses Celestiales

Viaje al Cielo

Diego was the bastard son of the goddess of war, Alexandra, and a human man. Alexandra rejected her infant son, for he was the son of a human, not of the gods. And thus, Alexandra left poor, defenseless Diego on his father's grave. One day, Alexandra decided to test her son, to see if he was worthy being promoted to god. She gave him her mighty sword and told him to defend mankind from the evil forces. Diego spent a good lot of his life doing so, slicing every threat in his way with the mighty sword of Alexandra. He gained the power from the claws of Jeevka and the sword of Marina along his journeys upon the sea, and he gained magic and moved mountains during his time in the snowy tundras.

When Diego came across a magic map to Heaven under the mountain he had moved to protect a city from monsters, he was overjoyed. He was happy because it meant his quest to return home was nearly complete.

Diego set forth for the sea, the passage to heaven. He had much guidance from his celestial siblings and uncles and aunts. Finally, Diego made his way to the sea and nearly kissed the sand more tenderly than his many lovers he had been with along his way. He took a boat that he built from the bones of sharks that had bitten him while he was swimming (of course, Diego bit them back as he is a very macho man). Along his boat of bones, he sailed off into the distance, slaying every sea monster sent his way. Diego fought harder than ever before. He was almost there when the boat sank from a storm. That is when Diego drowned.

For the first time in her life, Alexandra felt compassion. She raised her son up to the celestial city of Heaven to be a god as she had promised. He was created into Diego, the God of Perseverance and Orphans. Diego gave his sword back to his mother and began his godly work of helping others persevere and giving hope to the orphans of Remnant with the help of Carnival's childlike trickery. That concludes the grand story of Diego De Dioses Celestiales.


	5. Chapter 5

Kindness Soup

Once upon a time there was a village surrounded by grim. The village was a small quaint place without much to offer. The only thing that stood out about it was wonderful tavern run by very kind people. The tavern owners would distribute soup and bread for free to the poor, travelers, and victims of grim attacks. The tavern owners were blessed with a lovely little girl with a heart much like their own, overflowing with kindness for everyone and everything in the world.

One day the little girl, who was affectionately named Darling, was helping her mother in the kitchen prepare a soup for the tavern that night. She stirred the pot while her mother kneaded the delicious sour dough bread. Darling added plenty of spices to make the soup extra yummy. Darling's father walked into the kitchen and sighed.

"The grim are here again. Stay in here." was his words to his beloved wife and daughter. Darling watched her worried father prepare for battle and urged him to show compassion to the grim, for he couldn't know if they were hurt or hungry. Her father and mother told her to watch the soup, for there would be many hungry people tonight when the battle was won.

Darling sadly stood at the soup pot, listening to the fighting outside. It was then that an idea struck her. Darling added more ingredients to the soup, doing her best to create the most delicious soup in Remnant. Once she was done, she carried the pot outside to the battlefield and served it in large bowls, presenting it to the beastly creatures of grim. They stared at the young girl then at the bowl. Darling gently reached out the touch their fur. The grim nudged Darling and began eat the delicious soup, tears rolling down his face. The grim devoured the soup and nodded their heads in thanks, then simply walked away from the village. Darling waved goodbye, for even the slightest act of kindness could bring the world to its knees.


	6. Chapter 6

Coal Burning

This tale originates from a faunus clan in Atlas that has long since been scattered, but their stories remain. This is the story of Coal Burning. Once upon a time, when the world was new and vulnerable to the likes of grim, the village of Tchaikovsky was under siege of darkness. The darkness engulfed the entire village after fire erupted from the sky. The king and queen were under much distress because of the darkness that caused the crops to fail and the grim to attack day and night. For most of their reign, the land was ravaged by fire and rain. When the fire was gone, floods would come, and when the flood dried, fire would come.

The people were beginning to lose hope in peace and tranquility ever returning, but one fateful day, Princess Dymia, noticed something very strange in the distance. When nobody was looking, she walked away from the village and towards the direction of what she saw. She was not expecting what she saw next. The princess found an absolutely magnificent creature that had never been seen before. The creature was tall, and looked much like the Clydesdale horses that her clan owned, but it was blacker than the darkest night and had wings that resembled those of a swan. The creature had eyes like fire from the sky and a stare that would normally strike fear into others, yet somehow, the creature did not frighten the young princess. She crept closer to the winged horse a gently pet its snout. The horse allowed her to do so and munched on an apple that the princess offered him. She decided to name him Coal.

Every day, Dymia would bring Coal food to eat and in return, Coal would allow her to ride on his back, even up in the air. This went on for a year, but one day, Dymia did not show up. Coal was worried and began to search. Coal stumbled upon the village under attack by horrific grim. The grim were slaying the warriors fighting to protect civilians who were being killed. Coal was infuriated when he saw Dymia on the ground injured. He dug his mighty hooves into the ground in anger then took flight, bursting into flames. The magnificent horse fought off the grim singlehandedly, destroying every grim in the area. When the deed was done, Dymia saw the sun for the first time in her life. The clouds cleared and land began to return to its prior state of lushness. Dymia embraced her friend and decided he should be named Coal Burning. Coal Burning stayed with the village, as did many other creature similar to him. These holy creatures given to them by the gods protected them for centuries until there was no more threats. They then went back to the wild, but Dymia and Coal Burning lived their days together until death took them both to the realm of spirits.


	7. Chapter 7

The Princess Mouse

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess born to the king and queen of the fairies. The king and queen of the fairies were so very happy with the birth of their young princess that they showed her to their entire kingdom, and all the creatures of the woodlands. One the grim caught word of the little princess' beauty, they became very jealous of the fairies. So jealous that they plotted to take the little princess for themselves.

One day, when the king and queen were hosting a ball, the grim attacked the ball and stole the king and queen. The princess fell into a great sleep after the cursed beast slashed at her. Many people traveled across the fairy kingdom to try and wake the sleeping princess, but nobody could. They tucked the sleeping princess into bed, thinking that she would sleep indefinitely, however one day, a handsome knight kissed the fairy princess to show his love for the royal fairies, and the princess awoke. Filled with glee, the fairies rejoiced, however, the celebrations were not to be over yet. The fairy princess took her father's sword and armor and flew to the castle of the grim with her friend knight beside her for one final stand.

Initially, the grim laughed and mocked the two fairies, but that did not stop the fairy princess from challenging the king of grim to a duel. Arrogantly, the grim king accepted the challenge and met the princess at the top of a volcano, where the final encounter was to take place. The fierce battle began, and all seemed to be lost for the fairies when the princess lied on the ground, weak and nearly defeated.

With one final breath and swing of her mighty sword, the fairy disoriented the grim king, who fell into the volcano to his death. Weak and weary, the fairy princess breathed her last breath in the arms of the knight, who vowed to not let her life end there. The knight cast a spell that gave her a day to live as a fairy every summer and winter solstice, however the rest of her life would be as a mouse. And every year, the knight and the princess would spend her days together until she went back to her mouse form. But that was enough for them, and the princess was the kindest mouse that ever could grace a house's presence.


	8. Chapter 8

La Pequeña Nutria

Once upon a time, there was a baby otter. Unlike all the other otters, this baby otter did not have a family. The otter would swim up and down the creek from den to den, looking for her family, but nobody would claim the poor, lonely, little otter. Every night, the little otter would curl up in a little hole she dug as a makeshift den and cry herself to sleep, longing for someone to keep her safe and warm from the cold nights and the dangerous predators lurking in the shadows. When the little otter realized that no other otters wanted her, she began to the travel the land in search of a home. First, she approached the wolverine.

"Will you take me in?" the little otter asked, hope shimmering in her eyes.

"No way," replied the wolverine.

The little otter was sad, but approached a fluffle of rabbits, asking them, "Will you take me in?"

"No, we have too many little ones as is."

The otter approached a herd of elephants, asking them, "Will you take me in?"

"We have forgotten how to take care of little ones."

The little otter was approached by a lion who smiled, "I can give you a home." The little otter accepted and followed the lion back to his den, only to try to devour the poor little otter. Terrified and certain of impending death, the little otter hid in the corner. Much to her surprise, as the lion went to strike, a black panther pounced onto the lion, scratched him with her mighty claws, then carried the little otter to a beautiful part of the forest the otter had not yet seen. There, the little otter was greeted by many animals she had not yet met.

"We will take you in." they told the little otter and for the first time, she was taken care of. The panther groomed the little otter and made sure she had plenty to eat. When the little otter was sad, the one of the koalas would hug her tightly. Every night she'd sleep in the arms of the other koala, who kept her warm during the night. When the little otter needed advice or help getting to another place, the bull would give her a ride on his back. When she cried, the monkey would cheer her up. For once, the little otter had a family and home to call her own, and that made her the happiest otter of all.


	9. Chapter 9

The Princess Who Painted The Sky

Long long ago there was a beautiful princess born into a world of darkness. With not a sun in the sky nor moon nor stars to light up the world, the only light was from fire, you see. Not only did the world lack light, but color as well. The beautiful young princess was born in a dark corner, on a dark night, during the darkest time of the year, when snow and ice ruled the land in an indescribable tyranny. The cold took the girl's father, who had been at war, leaving a disgruntled, beautiful, yet aging queen upon the throne. It was not long until the queen married a powerful man who took the throne.

As time went on, the princess grew more and more beautiful, and was easily the most beautiful female in the land. When she entered a room, the fire seemed to burn so much brighter, giving more light to the land. She was not only beautiful physically, but a true woman, pure at heart and full of love. All knew she was going to grow up to be the most wonderful bride and the most wonderful queen. The queen was angered by this, as she was no longer revered as the most beautiful woman in the land. She hissed and paced the area in front of the fireplace, blaming her gorgeous daughter for her decline in beauty. Had her daughter never been born, her body would be just like it was before, she would be more attractive, or so the queen thought. The blow to her pride was too great, she could not bear the idea of letting anyone look upon her daughter's face again.

One dark night, the queen and king confined the princess to the tallest tower in the palace and locked her in an iron mask. The princess wept as the key to the mask that dug into her skin was thrown into a fire and melted before her very eyes. She sobbed bitterly in the tower, knowing that she had been abandoned. Nobody would see her, hear her, or find her. It was simply the princess and the rats. She shared what little food she had with the rats and the birds, for they had done her no wrong. She found several paints and paint brushes while in her prison. Even though she could not see the colors, she knew how to paint. She began painting her walls, to try and make the tower feel like home. What the princess did not expect was for the walls to begin bursting with color. Color she had never seen before! The princess began painting everything, giving color and light to the room. Time passed and the princess looked up the sky. She wanted to share the gift of color and light with everyone, to bring joy to her beloved land. So she painted herself a pair of wings, and flew out of the tower. She painted three sources of light while the world slept, the sun, the moon, and the stars. Each one she masterfully sketched to perfection before painting the day sky blue, the night sky navy, and the morning and evening shades of pink, orange, and purple. She painted the plants and the flowers, the animals, and even the people. She then saw the last person who needed to be painted. Her mother, the woman who imprisoned her. The princess looked to her paints and got to work. When she had finished, the queen was the most beautifully colored woman in the land.

The princess flew home and took off her wings. She fell asleep in her vibrant room, only to be woken up soon after. The guards worked together to remove the mask, revealing the only part of the princess that had not been painted; her face. She smiled and thanked the guards for removing the dreaded mask. After explaining what had happened to the guards, the princess painted her face. She painted herself less beautifully than anyone else she had painted. She then went down to the village to enjoy what had been brought to the world. Light and warmth gave the princess hope that the world was not such a bad place after all.

The princess did not stay in her kingdom. She packed her paints and brushes, then left. She was off to bring light, color, and joy to the rest of Remnant, so that darkness one day may be no more.


	10. Chapter 10

The Fox, the Buck, and the Otter

In a beautiful forest there once lived a very pretty fox and buck. The fox had some of the prettiest fur that one could ever lie eyes upon and the buck had might antlers that defended himself and his fox friend from danger. They lived in the forest in peace among other friendly animals, all of which lived in harmony. The animals all helped each other with finding food and any problems that came up at big meetings under the weeping willow tree. One day, all the animals gathered under the tree to discuss the current issues.

"We cannot find as many acorns!" exclaimed a squirrel.

"We will share ours," replied a chipmunk.

"Where are the otters?" asked the owl.

"Nobody's seen the otters," said the raccoon.

The buck and fox exchanged glances before saying, "We will look for the otters to see if they are ok."

And with that, the deer and the fox began to search for the otters. They searched the rivers and creeks and lakes. They searched the trees and bushes and fields, but could not find the otters anywhere. Finally, they searched a dark cave, rumored to be home to ferocious lions. That is where they found one, hurting baby otter. The fox groomed the baby otter and carried her back to the meeting with the buck by their side, protecting them from the lions who had come to return home.

"Why have you stolen our lunch you wretched venison?!"

"You may not eat our neighbor, Lions. Now shoo, be gone." The deer replied to the lions, fending them off with his mighty antlers.

After defeating the lions, the buck returned home to the other animals and brought a branch of berries for the baby otter, who was snoozing contently next to the fox.

"Where are the other otters?" asked the owl.

"They passed on. It is only the pup left," replied the fox.

"I kept the lions at bay. They will not come back," added the buck, who tiredly lied down beside the fox and otter.

"What should be done about the pup?" asked the wolf.

"We will take care of the pup, since we found her," replied the fox. The buck nodded in agreement with his fox friend. The other animals agreed with this decision and celebrated the return of the baby otter, and the buck and fox celebrated the discovery of _their_ baby otter.


End file.
